Initiation
by laligne
Summary: Dauntless initiation has gone through its share of changes, some of which have been more extreme than others. But no one could have prepared for this. (SYOC - Open)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow FanFiction addicts!**

**I'm writing a SYOC story. I'll have the form up on my profile so that you can copy/paste into a PM AND ONLY A PM. Please don't put it in a review, because I will not acknowledge it. Also, I'm only taking two or three as main characters, but most of them will be in the story anyways.**

**So, now that I'm done threatening you, here's the story. Yay.**

* * *

><p>The few Dauntless leaders who had been dismissed from the meeting stood in the hallway, conversing among themselves, speculating, wondering what was going on inside the room they had been led out of.<p>

I leaned against the wall and tried to block out the sounds of their chatter. It'd been a routine meeting, just to update each other on the state of our faction. Then the topic of initiation had come up, and as quickly as we had come in we were herded out. They obviously didn't want us to listen in on their conversation - but why? We were also leaders, trusted with the well-being of the faction. Surely we were allowed to know these things.

The whispers in the hall grew louder, coming up with wilder and wilder theories. I was working on a theory myself. We were fairly new to the inner workings of Dauntless - did they think that we still held allegiance to our old factions? We still had friends who worked outside of our leadership, friends who trained the new initiates. I sucked in a breath. Did they want to change our initiation process, make it more extreme than before? It was a possibility.

I thought back to the other changes that had been made in the past years. First it had been made more violent, then the fear landscapes added. The most recent change had the instructors encouraging the initiates to beat each other into a bloody pulp. How could they make it any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**I've gotten very few submissions so far, but I'm going ahead with this chapter, which will introduce one of the OC's that I have received, and kind of another one. Submissions are STILL OPEN. I have a lot of space, guys, and I'm going to use all the characters, though not necessarily as a main. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>The morning of the aptitude test goes by very quickly. When I wake up, I'm already late for school, and I suppress a sigh of frustration. Today, of all days, my alarm clock has to stop working, and <em>no one<em> bothers to wake me up.

I suspect my mother. Oh, they think she's loving and caring and all, but she's not. At least, she's never shown that side of herself to me. Maybe to my younger sisters, but never me.

Glancing at the clock, I realize that they're probably finishing breakfast by now - without me. I comb my tangled dark blonde hair as quickly as possible and pull on the first piece of blue clothing in my closet. Glance at the clock again and sigh. I wouldn't be in this situation right now if _some people_ had woken me up because it's a _very important day_. The day of the aptitude test. The day that will decide what faction I choose. I pause for a second, then rephrase the thought. The day that will _influence_ what I choose. Word choice, as I have learned, is very important in my faction.

No matter what, I do not want to choose Erudite. It's got good people, like my father and sisters, but I would have to deal with my mother for the rest of my life, and I would never choose that.

Shouts come from downstairs. For a moment, I wonder if someone's set the building on fire or something of the sort, but then I realize that they're calling my name. Of course, they remember me now. Then I sigh again. Maybe no one likes me because of my sarcastic attitude, or the way I correct them when they get things wrong. My mother says that I'm not intelligent enough, and I retort that they're the dumb ones without common sense. I was grounded for that.

"Leanna. Get downstairs. Now."

It's my mother. I'm about to fire off a retort when I realize that I shouldn't. After all, it is one of my last days in the faction, and maybe I should leave her on slightly better terms. The small part of me that still seeks approval from my mother ready agrees.

"Coming!" I say, and run down the stairs. She rolls her eyes and I can't help but roll mine right back at her. The day is actually shaping up to be better than I thought. Usually we argue before even getting out the door.

My father sits in the car, and he offers a muffin to me, smiling. He transferred from Dauntless and still hasn't lost his sweet tooth. I take it and smile back. He's one of the people who can coax a real smile of me these days.

The car ride to the school is short, and before I know it I'm waiting for the aptitude test, a feeling of dread rising in my stomach. I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts that I run right into a girl from Amity.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's alright," she says, smiling, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes. Then, seeing me looking at her intently, she turns away. When her friends wave to her and laugh, I don't stop her from walking away.

#

The room empties out very quickly. I'm one of the last to be called, and when I look back into the waiting area, there are only enough people for one more round of testing.

When I walk in, the Amity man smiles at me like they all do. Sometimes I wish that I could feel that peaceful as well.

"How's it going?" He asks.

I give a noncommittal grunt.

He laughs. "Not a talker, eh? Well, come on and sit down. I'll get the serum ready."

I sit down in the chair and watch him prepare a glass of strange liquid. I've studied serums, but not that much. I wonder how it affects the nervous system, the body as a whole. It does seem cumbersome to take it orally, though. The man hands me the glass. "Down the hatch, girl," he says.

I'm about to do so when he stops me all of a sudden. "Be careful," he says, and mentions something else as well, but I'm already slipping into the stimulation and am gone before I hear it.

#

The room I'm in is long and dimly lit. In front of me are a knife and a piece of cheese, waiting to be picked. Then I hear the all-too familiar voice behind me, commanding me.

"Choose."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, guys! Thanks for reading, and submit your OCs!<strong>


End file.
